Lazos Familiares - Pokémon Special
by Jimena Yellow
Summary: Un tema incómodo. Una verdad que solo se declara recuerdo. Dos chicos que empiezan a buscar su pasado, cueste lo que cueste ¿Descubrirán más de lo necesario? / Specialshipping. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**"Lazos familiares" - Pokémon Special**

Bien, este es mi segundo fic largo (que no es one-shot) y bueno, tuve la idea cuando estaba tratando de dormir. Al principio dije "No ¿como es posible que escriba eso?" Y luego ¡Pum! Cambié algunas cosas y ¡voalá!

Este capítulo es una antesala, por lo que es algo corto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La incómoda pregunta**

"_Cosas que no deberías recordar vuelven a pasar por tu mente"._

* * *

–¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? – cuestiona con seriedad.

–Simple… curiosidad…

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara. Ambos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, almorzando en la casa de él y aquella duda por parte de su novia lo inquietó. Su madre había salido, así que estaban… solos.

–Pues a veces ser muy curiosa no te lleva a nada bueno.

–Red-san, no me hables así. Yo solo quería saber si…

–No lo repitas, por favor – dijo tomando el cubierto y comiendo los tallarines de la sopa.

–Está bien, es solo que…

–¡Yellow!

–Ya, bueno, mejor termino esta delicia.

El intranquilo Red ahora tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Definitivamente le afectaba que le hablaran de ese tema.

–¡Wow! Eso estuvo tan exquisito… Dale las gracias a tu mamá por el almuerzo. Espero que en otra oportunidad también me inviten – dijo la chica para romper la tensión de aquella pregunta.

–Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Mi casa es tu casa.

–Claro, Red-san. Bien, yo… yo ya me tengo que ir – dijo parándose de la silla con cuidado – ¡Vamos Chuchu!

El pikachu de Yellow, que se encontraba en el sofá con el pikachu de Red compartiendo unas bayas, respondió al llamado de su entrenadora y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

–¿No quieres que te lleve? – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie también.

–No hace falta. Además iré en Dody, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

–Está bien.

La chica se acercó a Red y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el chico le correspondió. Luego de eso, él le abrió la puerta. Yellow cruzaba ésta dando la espalda a Red, pero luego de unos segundos, se volteó hacia él nuevamente.

–Red-san…

–¿Si?

–Perdón por lo de hace un rato… yo no sabía que eso… era algo complicado para ti.

–No hay problema, es que ese tema es muy… muy… mejor olvídalo.

–Como digas, Red-san, pero recuerda que si necesitas a alguien para hablar sobre eso, me tienes a mí ¿entendido? – terminó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Lo sé, Yellow – dijo despeinándola un poco – Lo sé. Por eso, además de ser mi novia, eres como… como… ¡como mi conciencia!

–Em, bueno… si quieres puedes llamarme así…

–Lo decía en comparación, Yellow. Es que tú eres la que más cosas sabe sobre mí.

–Ah, bueno.

–En fin, todo bien… no te preocupes. Adiós pequeña – le dijo besándole la frente.

–Adiós Red-san.

Diciendo esto, Yellow se alejó de su amado, sacó a Dody y se montó en él junto con Chuchu, enrumbando hacia su hogar, el Bosque Verde, algo al norte de Pueblo Paleta.

La molestia de Red seguía aunque Yellow se disculpara. Es que ese tema todavía no estaba cerrado para él. Con su madre le bastaba y le sobraba.

–No lo necesito y nunca lo necesité – dijo para sí.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–¡Mira mami! ¡Atrapé un Poliwag!

–Oh, cariño ¡Tú primer pokémon! Se ve tan lindo… ¿cómo lo llamarás?

–Em… yo creo que… ¡Poli!

–Excelente nombre, Red. Ahora tienes que encargarte de cuidarlo mucho y llenarlo de amor.

–Claro mami – dijo.

Red se puso frente a frente con su ahora compañero, éste corrió y empezó a mordisquearle el zapato. El niño sonrió, mas… esa expresión se le borró cuando recordó las imágenes de los otros niños siendo ayudados por sus padres a atrapar a su primer pokémon.

–Mamá…

–¿Si, cielo?

–¿Por qué yo nunca he visto a papá?

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

–¿Pika?

–No, pequeño. No pasa nada.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno, eso fue todo. Quizá alargue los capítulos mientras avance con la historia, pero creo no necesitan saber más por ahora xD

**¡Deja un review!** y bueno ¡saluditos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Descubrimiento de una reacción aprisionada**

_"Ella debe conocerte tanto como tú te conoces a ti"_

* * *

La pregunta no dejó solo a Red intranquilo, sino también a Yellow. A pesar de que los dos se conocían desde pequeños, nunca habían tratado ese tema. Un acuerdo que se supone que estaba sobreentendido: Ni él le preguntaba a ella, ni ella a él. La curiosidad mató al gato.

–A veces no lo entiendo.

–¿Pikachu?

–Es como si nuestra confianza tuviera un límite, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así. Es como si el tema de su padre lo sacara de sus casillas, porque casi nunca reacciona así.

Yellow iba rumbo a su cabaña montada en Dody pensando en la última conversación.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–Chicos, los dejo un rato. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la preparar la cena. Yellow, siéntete como en tu casa.

–Claro, señora – dijo agradecidamente.

–Está bien mamá.

La madre del chico salió de la casa y Yellow empezó a hablar mientras Red le hacia un gesto para que se sentara a comer.

–Red-san, tú mami es genial.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, la mayoría se enojaría que su hijo invite a una persona sin avisar a almorzar.

–Pues ella acepta a quién quiera venir a comer con nosotros. Además sabe que eres mi novia y que ya eres parte de la familia.

–Oh, parte de la familia… de la familia… se escucha bonito.

–Bueno, al ser solo mi madre y yo… digamos que tú has venido a alegrar un poco las cosas.

Algo de silencio. Yellow se asombró de los pequeños cumplidos que Red le hizo y pensó que una pregunta no afectaría nada.

–Red ¿y qué es de tu padre? Es que nunca lo veo.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

Por otro lado, Red decidió lavar todos los platos y después sentarse a ver la televisión. Una transmisión en vivo de la Liga de la región de Kalos. Miró un rato hasta que llegó su mamá.

–¡Ya llegué!

–Hola mamá.

–¿y Yellow?

–Se tuvo que ir.

–Pensé que aún estaría aquí. Les traje unos cupcakes que vi en la pastelería. Son con chispas de chocolate.

–Pues, si quieres se lo llevo. Así no se pierde la intención.

–Está bien, pero no vuelvas tan tarde ¿ok?

–Ok.

El chico se levantó del cómodo sofá, apagó el televisor y salió con Pika y los dos cupcakes en una bolsa. El pikachu seguía a su entrenador aunque no le diera orden.

Red quería ver a Yellow, solo estaba buscando una escusa. Al crecer se volvió un poco más serio… añoraba regresar a la época donde exponer sus emociones no fuera tan complicado.

–¿Te parece si vamos caminando?

–¡Pi! – negó con la cabeza.

–Te estás volviendo flojo, Pika. Tenemos que salir a entrenar más seguido, sino vas a terminar pachoncito.

–¿Pi?

–Olvídalo. Pero de todas maneras vamos a caminar.

Red comenzó la travesía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Pika no se movía de su sitio. Trató de alzarlo y no se dejaba. Intentó jalarlo y no funcionó.

–Engreído – dijo sacando a su Aerodactyl.

Ambos montaron y se dirigieron a casa de Yellow. Red amaba volar sobre su pokémon, admirar el mundo desde arriba le daba cierta satisfacción.

Su relación con ella lo hacía sentir completo, por eso siempre trataba de darle lo mejor. Amigos desde la infancia, que poco a poco decidieron quererse más. Red encontró a alguien que lo entendía y Yellow, a alguien que se preocupaba por ella. Su frase era: "No hay amor sin amistad". Por eso es que ya llevaban más de un año sin ninguna pelea fuera de lo común. Un noviazgo admirable.

Un aterrizaje perfecto, tratándose de los pokémons súper entrenados de Red. Avanzó hacia la puerta, mas decidió mirar por la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

–Barriendo la casa, barriendo la casa ¡qué divertido es! – exclamó Yellow cantando, pensaba que estaba solo con su pikachu.

La dulce voz de la chica colocó cierta gracia en el rostro de Red. Pika se lanzó por la ventana para darse el encuentro con Chuchu. Yellow se dio cuenta de el acto del pokémon y rápidamente buscó a Red, quién se ocultó agachándose.

–Red, sé que estás allí.

–Soy muy predecible ¿no?

–Sí, pero me gusta que seas así – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta.

–Por cierto, me gustó la canción de hace un rato.

Yellow se sonrojó y Red admiraba sus expresiones.

–Mi mamá pensó que aun seguías en la casa, nos trajo estas cosas a los dos – dijo levantando los postres para que Yellow los viera – No quería que la intensión se perdiera y bueno… quería comerlo contigo.

–¡Oh, son cupcakes!

–¡Pika piika!

–No, Pika… solo hay dos: para Yellow y para mí.

–¡Pikaaa!

–Chuchu, por favor no seas tan grosera. Además no es recomendable que ustedes coman tanto dulce. Creo que por aquí tengo pokecubos. Red-san, por favor, siéntate.

–Está bien, Yellow – dijo acomodándose en el sofá.

Ella se acercó a la alacena y tomó un recipiente donde se encontraba lo antes mencionado, les dio algunos a los pokémons. Regresó donde estaba Red con dos cucharas pequeñas, pero vio que él ya había empezado a devorar el dulce con las manos. Se sentó frente a él. Ya no hizo ningún comentario sobre el modo de comer del chico y decidió empezar con el suyo, que se encontraba sobre la mesita el centro.

–Pues está rico, gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerlo.

–No fue nada, además quería pasar a verte de todas maneras.

Miradas tiernas mientras cada uno terminaba de comer.

–Así que estabas limpiando un poco ¿eh?

–Pues, sí. Además ordenaba algunas cosas que encontré en el armario, por eso vez que he cambiado algunas decoraciones… en pocas palabras, logré que todo se viera bien – dijo con satisfacción.

–Oh, ya veo.

Red observó el lugar y se pudo dar cuenta de lo que Yellow se refería. Algunos adornos habían cambiado de lugar y también veía que había colocado algunos cuadros y portarretratos. Una foto donde estaban con Blue y Green y otra donde aparecía Yellow, aunque…

–Te ves bien en esa foto – dijo Red señalando el cuadro.

–Ah, no soy yo. Es mi mamá.

–Wow, eres… idéntica a ella. Eres demasiado... igual.

–Lo sé – dijo riendo – pero eres el único además de mi tío que lo sabe.

–¿Tú tío es hermano de tu mamá?

–Así es, aunque no se parecen mucho.

–¿Y por qué tu no vives con tu mamá? ¿Por qué nunca la he visto?

–Bueno… es que…

Red se dio cuenta que exigía demasiado. Puso a Yellow en una situación parecida a en la que estuvieron cuando ella preguntó.

–Descuida, no pasa nada. No contestes si no quieres. Suelo ser imprudente.

–No, está bien. Mamá trabaja en una región muy lejana, llamada Floresta, como pokémon ranger junto con papá. Solo que… se fueron hace mucho y a veces… los extraño…

Red se pasó al sofá donde estaba sentada su chica y, luego de dejar lo que quedaba de su dulce sobre la mesa, la abrazó.

–Lo sé, suele ser complicado… Yo… yo no he visto nunca a mi padre… la verdad es que…

–¡Red-san! No te estoy obligando a decir nada si no quieres.

–Es que si quiero, siento que he sido muy egoísta contigo, siempre compartes todo conmigo, por favor… deja que yo también pueda serlo.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y se sintió orgullosa de él. Se acomodó poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras él la seguía abrazando.

–Yo… nunca he visto a mi padre. Cuando era pequeño, le pregunté a mamá por qué y ella me dijo que él trabajaba muy lejos, en un lugar dónde no había medios de comunicación y qué por eso nunca había tenido el contacto adecuado conmigo.

–Ya veo…

–Pero yo creo que eso no es cierto, que solo es una simple excusa para mantener tranquilo a un niño. He llegado a pensar que papá me odia o está muerto.

–¡Red-san!

* * *

**Nota:** Progresando con la idea :) Si supieran como es que acaba esto *hace sonrisa de mala*

En fin, recién ando empezando y no es bueno hablar del final. Me gustaría saber tu opinión, así que...

**¡Deja un review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Una decisión compartida para... ¿bien?**

_"¿Se puede confiar plenamente en tus familiares más allegados? ¿La mentira será buena para ocultar el dolor?"_

* * *

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo la chica apartándose del cálido brazo del chico.

–Pues, es mi opinión. A esta edad ya no puedo confiar en las cosas que me dijeron cuando tenía cinco o seis años. Además…

–¿Acaso no confías en plenamente en tu mamá?

–Sí confío en ella, pero esto es diferente.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres…

–Pues, por ejemplo… ¿hace cuánto que no ves a tu mamá?

–Em, em… yo… yo diría que unos… catorce años. Mi tío Wilton dice que ella y papá se fueron cuando yo tenía tres años, yo no recuerdo nada de ese día– dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza.

Red, estupefacto al darse cuenta que no sabía esa información, atinó a quedarse con una fuerte impresión.

–No sabía eso… ¿a ti no… no te afecta no estar con tus padres?

–Bueno, un poco… pero te tengo a ti y a mi tío. Como dije… no recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero mi tío dice que se tuvieron que ir porque tenían un cargo muy importante, eran ranger de élite y lamentablemente, una desgracia atacaba esa región y bueno, desde ese día decidieron radicar allí.

–¿Y no te pudieron llamar o algo?

–Pues, según averigüé luego… ellos solo pueden tener comunicación con las regiones cercanas, como Oblivia o Almia. Me gusta que ellos estén ayudando a mantener la paz… aunque sea algo lejos.

–¿Cómo puedes saber si tu tío no te engañó? ¿Y si tus padres te abandonaron algo por el estilo?

–¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan feas?

Una pausa donde el chico pudo darse cuenta de su pesimismo ¿Qué le costaba volver a preguntarle a su madre sobre el tema? ¿Miedo?

–Lo siento. A veces… no pienso antes de hablar – dijo Red buscando la mirada de la chica.

Yellow tomó las manos del chico.

–Red-san, no pensé que una simple pregunta fuera a causar tanto problema…

–Pero hay que verle el lado bueno, yo no sabía que tus padres vivían en Floresta…

–Y yo no sabía lo de tu padre… ¿tú mamá nunca te ha descrito cómo era?¿no te ha mostrado una foto de él?

–No, desde el día que atrapé a Poli no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema.

–¿Y no le has vuelto a preguntar?

–No.

–¿Por qué? Si es un tema que te inquieta…

–Porque… de alguna manera… quiero seguir creyendo lo que me dijo… quiero…

–Red…

–Quiero seguir pensando que tengo un padre que se acuerda de mí…

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

–¿Por qué yo nunca he visto a papá?

Una pregunta casual, el martirio de una madre ¿Qué le respondería a su pequeño qu está lleno de ilusiones? No sería capaz de romperle el corazón con la verdad…

–Pues, porque papá trabaja muy lejos de Kanto.

–¿Muy lejos?

–Sí, su trabajo es muy pesado, por eso no puede regresar con nosotros.

–Ah, pero… ¿no puede llamarnos o enviarnos una fax o una carta?

¿Por qué su hijo tenía que venir con esas preguntas? Todo estaba bien… ella supo educar a su hijo sola, le enseñó valores y principio… Ahora le toca mentir para conservar la inocencia de su pequeño.

–No, cariño… en esa región… no hay teléfonos, ni radios, ni oficina de correos.

–Oh, pero… ¿desde cuándo papá trabaja por allá?

–Desde que… que yo estaba embarazada de ti. Tu padre se sintió muy feliz con la noticia y… entonces… entonces quiso encontrar un buen trabajo para darte lo mejor.

–Ya veo… y…y… ¿Cómo es papá?

¿Valdría la pena crear ese tipo de historias? Recordar a ese hombre era fácil, le bastaba con ver a su hijo. Tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez.

–Pues, papá tiene el cabello oscuro y alborotado, sus ojos son muy encendidos y tiene una tenue barba.

–¡Papá es como yo! Excepto con lo de la barba – dijo el niño frotándose la barbilla.

–No, mi amor. Él no se parece en nada a ti.

El niño miro extrañado y su pokémon, su nuevo amigo, lo imitó. Luego de unos minutos una sonrisa le volvió a aparecer. La información se había guardado, la duda había sido contestada… aunque no correctamente.

–Mamá…

–¿Si?

–¿Y cómo quedaste embarazada?

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

–No entiendo por qué te torturas, si quieres vamos ahora y le preguntamos juntos sobre…

–No. No quiero incomodar a mi madre con eso. Si todo estaría bien, este tipo de temas no se volvería tabú para mí, por eso siempre he tenido la sospecha que algo estaba mal.

Yellow se puso en una actitud pensativa ¿Qué le afirma que sus padres trabajaban en tal lugar? ¿Estaba bien confiar solo en la palabra de su tío? ¿Por qué de repente empieza a encontrarle lógica a todo lo que le dijo Red?

–Siento que te contradices de alguna manera y que me terminas confundiendo a mí.

–¿Eh?

–Es que ahora me haces dudar de lo que mi tío me dijo sobre mis madre y mi padre ¿Y si ellos me abandonaron? ¿Y si me dejaron tirada en este Bosque?

Él se sintió culpable por meterle sus ideas a su novia. Su teoría solo funcionaba para él, ahora no sabía cómo arreglar la situación.

–Eso no es verdad.

–¿Cómo estás seguro?

–Porque Wilton es una persona confiable. Es una persona honesta y no creo que sea capaz de engañar a su propia sobrina.

–Erm… puede que tengas razón… pero de todas maneras yo sí quisiera saber más sobre mi familia, ahora has despertado en mí la curiosidad… Lo poco que sé es por la foto de mamá que vez allí y bueno… no tengo una foto de papá… pero mi tío me contó que era una persona muy bromista… y… fue lo único que me contó.

–No sé, Yellow. Nunca es bueno meterse en temas que no se abordan.

–Pero tú empezaste esto.

–Sí, pero no pensé que te contagiarías con mis ideas.

Luego de unos segundos, la rubia se puso de pie.

–¡Red-san!

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué te parece si nos proponemos eso… juntos?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Encontrar nuestro pasado… que tú conozcas a tú padre y yo a los míos.

–Ya te dije que no quiero.

–Pero, sé que quieres la verdad. Es la única manera de conseguirla – dijo la chica con algo de entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Yellow se abrían a expectativa de Red, él trataba de mirar a otro lado… pero terminó sucumbiendo a la tierna mirada de su novia.

–Está bien, de todas maneras es necesario encontrar a tu padre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Claro, sino ¿quién te va a llevar del brazo cuando nos casemos?

* * *

_Asociación de Pokémons Ranger_

_Región Floresta_

_A Wilton el pescador, por pedido de la agente de élite Samara._

_Con el presente documento se informa de la muerte de uno de los rangers de alto rango, Joseph del Bosque Verde en una atentado contra una de nuestras bases. La agente Samara sufrió algunos golpes, por lo que será mandada a su respectiva región de origen para el descanso correspondiente en los próximos días. Ella sugiere que avise a su hija sobre los hechos, mas luego le explicará todo personalmente con detalles._

_Atentamente._

_Alejandro, jefe provisional de los rangers en esta zona._

* * *

**Nota: **Pues, hola! feliz no cumpleaños! (a menos que sea tu cumpleaños) ¬¬

Bueno... digamos que en el próximo capítulo se explicarán algunas cosas... no adelanto mucho :3

En fin, si tienes alguna opinión... **¡Deja un review!**


End file.
